fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Luchuirp
Luchuirp are open sky dwarves, enchanters and golem crafters. They rely on Golem as workers and troops, limiting themselves to mages, priests and druids. They do not have the Vault advantages of Kazak but partially share the good rate of production of the cousins, thanks to good mines and a great unique spell. }} |} Background Dwarves do not always live in caves. The Empire of Kradh-Ke-zun, the Open-Skiers, suffered terrible losses during the Age of Ice precisely because they, as opposed to their cousins the Khazad, had adapted to a life on the surface and forgotten the secrets of making their lives in the subterranean world. Fantastic craftsmen, cunning artificers, and proficient enchanters, the Kradh-Ke-zun were creators of some of the greatest artifacts of the Age of Magic, not least of which were the Golems: Golems for war, Golems for transport, Golems for farming, for mining and for industry. Life, for the Open-Skiers with their endless supply of infallibly obedient servants, was good, and the people thrived. The new reality of the Age of Ice was harsh on the Open-Skiers. When the glaciers rolled forth, strangling life, isolating populations, and crushing cities beneath tons of grinding blue ice, the Luchuirp watched helplessly as the cunning devices they had entrusted so much of their survival to succumbed to the long winter. Three-foot-tall city dwellers are not adapted to the rigorous, marginal, nomadic existence of Ice Age hunters, and few survived for long. Of the once mighty Empire of great cities, thriving farmlands and millions of contented citizens, only one particularly hardy clan survived: the Luchuirp. Though weakened by the dominance of Mulcarn, Kilmorph still managed to hold a warding hand over this little tribe of surface-dwelling Dwarves. She came to the leader, the now-legendary Graoin the Delver, and taught him the things his people had forgotten: how to dig, how to build homes under the mountain. Combining this with what little of their incredible artisanry and Golem mastery they could still make use of, they fashioned themselves a society of sorts in the caves beneath the Ice, and they waited, knowing that one day, the clan of Luchuirp, heirs of the Open-Skiers, would once again walk under the sun. Beeri Bawl is a true heir to Graoin the Delver, not only in blood, but in spirit. He is a survivalist by nature, organized and effective, but he has never forgotten his roots and his ancestry. His highest goal is to reclaim a spot on the surface, but that does not mean he intends to make the mistake of his forefathers and neglect the lower reaches of the world. His approach is a symbiosis of the refined craftsmanship of the old Empire and the hardy jury-rigging the Luchuirp taught themselves during the Age of Ice. Golem Refer to Golem page. Non Golem units are really few. Spellcasters, unique units, Dwarven Slinger (Archery Unit), Hornguard (Cavalry). If you cast Draft in the late game, you will only rectuit a warrior, because there are no other melee units. Also the Recon line is almost absent: only the base Hunter is avaliable. In the late game also the powerful Dwarven Shadow will provide its stealth support. But you don't have Beastmaster and so no ability to tame beasts. Lurnichups do not have the Khazad ability to Create Battering Ram in a forest tile. They are already too powerful in early phases. Unique spell A Golden Hammer will appear in all of your cities: you may turn them into free Engineer specialists, or pick them up by units to provide it +1 Attack strength. Use it early for a great early boost or in mid game after some cities were established to move all the Golden Hammers in one super-specialist production city. To move them: disband the wielding unit in the target city. Gifts of Nantosuelta is so powerful that you should consider gain a second shot with Birthright Renewed. In recent updates a prerequisite Tech was added: Masonry. It is an early tech, so it remain possibile to use the spell very early, but not on turn one. On MNAI modmod it is not possible to settle more than an hammer per city, preventing the "production city" exploit. This was a contested decision, because the super production specialist city was quite a fun strategy. Strategy ** * Although the Mud Golem does take an additional 25 Production, they don't stop city growth whilst being built like other workers do. They also have a defensive strength 2. ** This also means that they aren't built as fast as you don't use surplus food as production ** Remember that they do build 50% faster than regular workers. * In addition to allowing you to build Wood Golems, Sculptor's Studios provide +1 Culture so consider using them instead of obelisks to expand your early cities and enable them to grow your golem army. * The +1 Strength that golems have above other units at the same tier has the greatest impact early in the game ** With some early promotions to Barnaxus your wood golems should be able to roll over most defenses and will even give early heroes something to think about ** Follow up your early advances with Iron Golems as soon as you can. ** Remember that Golems are immune to many poisons and disease, such as Typhoid Mary's plague, or the Contagion spell. This can give you an edge against civs that rely on those abilities, like the Calabim. * When AC hit 30 and all living units suffer, your army remain perfectly operative. You will have a couple of turn of advantage. Your city will suffer just the same. this thread discusses the World Spell (v0.31) Information Leaders :*Beeri Bawl :*Garrim Gyr World Spell :*Gifts of Nantosuelta Category:Civilizations